Hats
by Myx0lydian
Summary: Once upon a time, a kid fell from the sky, startling Heavy out of his depression. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but find himself caring for her, due to her persistence and infectious personality. And love of hats. (LET ME BE CLEAR: THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE. EW. WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT.) T for possible implications
1. Chapter 1: Skyfall

Hats

A Hat in Time/TF2 crossover

* * *

At the time of the incident, the mercenaries were on their annual break.

These breaks were few and far between. When they occurred, the excess clones would be placed in cold storage and, for 2 weeks, all fighting would cease. Those who wished to visit their families could, but those who did not had the option to stay in the Mann Co. Teufort compound, without any fighting obligations. Even the female counterparts, mainly employed as Mann Co. interns (it was the 1960's, after all), or hired for individual jobs (with ONE notable exception), were able to take their leave in the Teufort facility, alongside the men.

This 2 week break was looked forward to by most, as it was a time to decompress and relax from the other 50 weeks in the year. But, as the BLU Heavy discovered the year of this event, it could also be an opportunity for odd happenings to occur.

That year, many of the mercs had decided to go elsewhere. Only 10 were still present, with five representatives of both teams. For BLU, the male Heavy, Pyro, female Demolitionist, male Medic, and female Spy were in attendance. For RED, the male Soldier, female Engineer, male Sniper, female Scout, and male Spy were. They all had their reasons, but the BLU Heavy had been the only one, year in and year out, to stay. None of the others were quite sure why he never left, as he had never opened up about it. Only the Spies, due to their stealth and skills of educated guessing, had any clue- and all they knew was that he was sad.

It was in one of these bursts of sadness, on the second day of vacation, that we find the Heavy- and also where our story begins.

* * *

That evening, Heavy had been sitting on the balcony of the RED fort, looking up at the stars. The female Scout had approached him earlier in the evening, looking to play a game of cards. But, as was expected, he had declined politely, and she had left him to his observation. Some kind of ruckus was audible behind him. Apparently she had gotten everyone roped into a game of poker. He smiled briefly at the voice of Sniper, yelling at both Spies for collaborating in cheating. It reminded him of… something. Refocusing on the sky, he quietly sighed. It seemed that everything had a tinge of sadness now.

He might have stayed there all night, contemplating the night sky, wrapped in his thoughts, had a glint of light not caught his gaze. He almost dismissed it as a shooting star, had it not been such a striking color- an odd bluish green. He sat up, following its progress with interest. It was unlike anything he had seen before, pulsating in an oddly beautiful way. Stranger still, it seemed to be growing. Or perhaps, Heavy though passively, it was falling. As about 30 seconds passed, he realized that that could very well be the case.

Heavy suddenly leapt out of his chair, depression forgotten, to stare intently at the falling object. It appeared to be heading directly at the compound, rapidly descending. Then:

7 seconds before impact, Heavy noticed the small figure silhouetted against the object.

6 seconds before impact, he noted that it was headed directly for the bridge.

5 seconds. Heavy quickly observed his surroundings and thought of a plan.

3 seconds. Heavy pulled out his grappling hook and aimed at the bridge.

1 second. Heavy looked up at the falling object. Tossing his grapple aside, he prepared for impact.

Stepping to the side, with the practiced technique of a champion boxer, Heavy slammed his fist into the glowing aura. He had hoped to simply deflect it, but it instead shattered and exploded, sending him and the figure flying clear. At the same time, with a similar sensation to getting pulled through a wall of water, he found himself once again on the roof of the bridge, the object- what appeared to be a glowing sand timer-at his side, without a scratch.

"Something is strange…" he muttered, looking around.

He finally spotted the figure, floating in the water below the bridge. Jumping in, Heavy swam over to them and gently turned them over. Though suffering from burnt clothes, skin and hair, and a great amount of shallow gashes in the skin, he recognized the fragile figure of a small child- most likely female. A short ways away was a burnt rag, which he picked up. It appeared to be the brim of a hat, with several badges attached.

As he grabbed the small segment of the hat, a deep breath wracked the figure's body, startling Heavy. Looking at her, he watched her open her eyes deliriously, attempt to focus, and then pass out once more. This child should be dead, and yet is not, Heavy thought as he lifted her small form from the water and cradled her in his arms. "Come, child," he said, speaking his native tongue quietly, "let us find the Medic, and have him work his miracles."

* * *

A Note: I realize my writing is a bit awkward at times. I'm not an English Major like some are, and my creative writing structure isn't the best. Forgive my failure. But anyways, this is a story idea that was too fun not to write, and I'm going to just roll with it. Please yell at me for things I did wrong, as criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Heavy

She opened her eyes groggily. She felt like she had been run over by a truck, or maybe an over enthused mob of seals. What happened? Last night, she fought Mustache Girl. And lost. But she had managed to get grab a Time Piece and teleport to...  
Somewhere.  
And then an explosion, or something, knocked her out of the sky, and she was-  
Wait, where was she?  
She bolted upright. Patting herself down, she found... nothing wrong? No scratches or burns, nothing? How the bloody hell...  
"Oh, Heavy! Your friend is awake!" She jumped at the sudden voice. Sounded Germanic. Terran. Looking around, her eyes fell upon a thin, pale man. He turned from the machine he was working at, and smiled at her. Nice enough, but she sensed something slightly off in his demeanor.  
"Hello, little girl! Do not be afraid. I am the Medic. I patched you up! You were almost dead when Heavy brought you to me." The man sighed, and wiped his brow. He seemed tired, she suddenly thought.  
"Thank God I didn't have to resurrect you. I would have had to recalibrate the beacons, and that can be such a hassle." She looked at him quickly, but he had turned around again. Surely Terra didn't have resurrection tech in- what century is this? She sniffed the air. 1960s. In Terran years, of course. Numbers were to long in universal time.  
"So, small child is awake? Good!" Russian accent. Huh. Was it the 1960s? Also, SMALL? She was perfectly aver-  
Oh. He is a VERY large man. Understandable.  
"Are you feeling better, little girl?" the large man rumbled, looking concerned.  
The pale man answered before she could speak. "Heavy, is that even a question? Of course she's alright. She's under my care!" Heavy chuckled warmly. "Heavy did not mean to offend Medic's feelings. Heavy just was a bit scared, since little Medic does not have medical license." Medic glared at Heavy . "Just don't make her speak, dummkopf. Her voice box is still healing from the burns. Though I suppose you don't know what happened, or are you not sticking to that story?" She looked at the Heavy man. He must have seen her fall, if he saved her. Why was he lying? But apparently she couldn't talk. Her throat had seemed to hurt after that fight. "Is no story, doctor! I found her, brought her to you! I will take her home when she is better." "Hmph." Medic strolled away, muttering under his breath. Who were these people?  
"Little girl." She turned. The man called Heavy was standing close. He looked around quickly, then spoke in a low voice. "It is best if you do not talk about how you got here with others. They are very curious. Especially the Spies, and little Engineer. They make things... hard." Seeing her look, he added, "Spies have skiing masks, and Engineer has hard hat. We might need Engineer for help, so we will see. But for now, be careful." Confused, she nodded. The big man smiled. At least he was friendly. "Good! We will make great team!" The grin quickly faded, though, and he reached into he pocket. She looked on blankly as he pulled out a purple fragment of some kind.  
Wait.  
She reached up to her head, and found nothing. No hat. No badges. She began to cry.  
"Do not cry, little girl! Please!" Through the tears, she saw Heavy gently lay the cloth, which thankfully had all the badges attached, on the sheets of the bed.  
"Do not worry. Heavy will find you new hat. We have many, MANY hats, and you can put your little circles on it. Maybe you will be less sad. I will go find good one!" She looked up, still sniffing a bit, as he quickly walked out of the room. Once he closed the door, she tried to stop crying. The emotion wasn't unexpected, even for a hat. It held a lot of memories. Also, it had pointed her in the right direction more than once. Maybe a new hat would be good?  
When the Heavy man came back, she had her feelings back in check and was merely observing her surrounding. The medical technology was fascinating. But upon his reentry, she was instantly distracted by the sheer amount of hats that he was carrying in his arms. "Any of these you like?" he asked, gesturing at the at least 20 hats on the bedspread. He picked up one, a black cap with gold pins on it. "This is Heavy s favorite. Is good, even Unusual!" The way he said unusual did it mean something more? Apparently yes, as he turned a switch and suddenly the hat seemed to have planets orbiting it.  
"Is good, no?" She nodded, impressed.  
"Good! Pick one, for your little circles!" She scanned the pile of hats, weighing their pros and cons, until she saw it. A black top hat with a little ghost inside. How cute! She pointed at it, excited. She was a bit surprised when he grimaced and said, "Are you sure that one? There are many others to choose from." She nodded, but a little apprehensively. That reaction had to mean something. Was there a story behind this hat? He looked her over and said, "One minute." Trudging out of the room again, he came back a short time later with the hat, as well as some clothes. "You are lucky that Mann Co. sells little clothes for little people. You might have had burned clothes!" He laughed a bit. Of course her clothes were burned from that fight- oh. The fight. That had been horrible. But at least she was ok now. "Heavy will leave now. Put on clothes if you want, but remember, no talking. Talking will hurt for some time, doctor says 3 days. But Heavy will help, since Heavy is on break! Maybe others help you, too." Heavy left. She already liked him. But before she could get changed, he knocked. She went to the door and opened it, looking up curiously. Bending over, he handed her a notebook and pencil and asked, "What can I call you? I do not just want to say little girl all of time." She nodded, smiling, and wrote her name. Heavy looked with confusion. "Heavy cannot read this," he muttered, and she grabbed it back from him. Oops. That s her signature. She thought for a moment, and wrote down what everyone else called her.  
"Hat-kid? You are called Hat-kid?" She gave him a thumbs up. Very literal name, she knew, but the Mafia tended to be like that.  
"Ok, Hat-kid. Would you like to meet everyone else?" She looked down at her clothes.  
"Oh, yes. After change, then?" Hat Kid nodded, grinning. This should be interesting.

A/N: It s been a bit, but finally got around to posting this. Glad I got it out, though, since I really like this story. Might evolve into some one shots from now on, because I don t know if I have the mental capacity to carry on a full story right now. Hang in there, though, because the story will still be there, just maybe in the background.


End file.
